


A Caring ATM Father

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: ATM, Alcohol, Baseball, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father Figures, Gen, Money, Mother-Son Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: A short writing about Ness and his father. Earthbound/Mother 2.  Nothing naughty, just anger.





	A Caring ATM Father

Our hero to be, who is supposed to be setting out on a grand adventure to save the world, is instead sitting in his room, tucked far to the back of his home in Onett. He hasn't brushed his dark brown hair today, and he is comfortably wearing blue and white striped pajamas that are slightly too big for him. 

Ness just wants to know WHY. 

Why him? 

Why did his father abandon him in every sense of the word. He went off to the big city of Fourside, took his alcohol and yelling as well. 

Ness had a numb, dull feeling in his stomach. His loins ached..he had no appetite for his mother's home-cooked steak, which was normally a favorite. The young teenager bit his lip and curled against his yellow, slightly tattered blanket. His mother and sister were indeed here for him..Tracy doing whatever young girls in pink dresses do in their room. But he couldn't shake the feeling of his father's hateful words on the telephone to him. 

"Son, just go ahead and die if you want to. I don't care." 

So it was all about money after all. Money, or his work, or alcohol. Or all three combined. Weren't fathers supposed to care for their kin, guide them through school, play sports with them, teach them about their own culture. His father had dark black hair, darker than Ness' wily brunette hair. He was supposedly a business man who ALWAYS bragged about his favorite baseball team, the Onett Hippies. 

Sigh. Ness curled further under the blankets, feeling the numb pain in his stomach hurt worse. At least the cool air in his room was comforting, and his familiar blanket was helpful. But he struggled to hold back the tears. 

So he was supposed to just die? Because he was an ungrateful wad of a son living in Onett? Because he didn't have all his father's features, his dark hair, dark eyes, and his money? 

I won't cry. That would mean he's won this battle, and I will not have that. I'm a human being as well..clearly, I stand out amongst all the possessed alien dogs that have been roaming the city as of late. 

There was a fresh, new wound on Ness' wall where he cracked it open with his baseball bat in anger. He really needed to find a poster to cover it with. Like a band-aid on a bleeding wound. Something like that. But he didn't understand why this was happening to him, and he was still expected to find solace in the ending of the world. Or save the world. Whichever. 

"Ness, dear, we have some steak ready for you in the kitchen, if you want to eat...." His mother's words lulled in his ear from beyond his doorway. ...Hold on, when did his mother call him "Dear"? Well, at least he has a meal ready for him, if nothing else. 

Awkwardly pulling on the sleeves of his striped pjs to warm himself up, he walked into the kitchen to grab a plate. Sighing, gazing knifes at the black phone sitting on the nightstand in the living room. 

"Alright, Thanks, Mom"...

His mom frowned. "Your father called.." 

Ness shook his head. "I don't care. I'm going to my room." 

And with that, the teen-aged boy went to his room, feeling his face become feverish and angered. Steak. Comforting, but not what I need right now. 

What DO I need? I could use a hug once in a while, maybe. Maybe a place of my own or a pat on the head, or a kiss. "HEY good job!"...you know, human words. 

To be continued...


End file.
